


Floating

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Echo has good days and bad days, Fives just wants to help his husband, M/M, r2m happily donate supplies to the cause, that had gone on for too long, this was one of the bad ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Echo is having a real bad stretch of days. Fives just wants to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puzzle_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/gifts).



> This takes place in the [Clone Colony au](http://archiveofourown.org/series/495043). I also reference a previous fic I've written about [Blanket Forts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7544389) in CCau. Also references Ruckus' ability in making them.  
> This was for a [prompt](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/156375326569/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) on tumblr.

Echo had been quiet lately. He had never been boisterous, not like so many of their vode. But this was a different kind of quiet. The kind of quiet that settled like a thick blanket over the entire house. Everything was still, and sad. 

It always broke Fives’ heart when his husband got like this. He knew it stemmed from his time at TechoUnion. From the time that he was tortured, experimented on, and  _ used _ . 

It could be difficult to pull him out of his downward spiral. Fives was determined not to allow it to get so far this time. He needed to find a way to at least make him more comfortable, help pull him out of his head. 

Fives smirked. He had an excellent idea. First, he needed to go to Mischief, Rabble and Ruckus’ place for supplies. This was going to be  _ perfect _ .

\-------

Echo had been floating again. He wasn’t sure for how long this time. It felt like ages. He was in that tank again. Suspended in bacta, not sure who, or what he was.  His brain was fuzzy, his limbs not attached to his body.

“Echo.”

Someone was calling his name, at least he thought it was his name. The voice saying the name made it sound so nice; familiar.

“Echo.” 

Yes. Definitely his name. He had a name, he had a body, he had a  _ life _ . His eyes fluttered open a dark room and someone was kneeling next to the bed.

“Hey, babe.” Fives smiled softly at him. He wiped the tears off of Echo’s cheek with his thumb, “I’ve got a surprise for you, if you think you could move. Or If you’d like, I could carry you.”

Echo attempted to smile, he was not very successful, “I think I could walk, if you’ll help me.” 

“Of course.” Fives helped him stand up, putting his mechnoarm behind his neck, and wrapped his arm around Echo’s waist. “It’s a short walk, promise.”

Echo nodded, but concentrated on actually moving his limbs. 

Fives was true to his word, like he always was, and they walked the short distance to their living room. But Fives had made a few changes.

They paused for a moment, to let Echo to take it all in. The room had soft blue and red string lights strung up all around, disappearing underneath a mass of blankets that were tied up in the center of the room. 

Fives smiled at Echo, “Just wait ‘til you see the inside.”

Fives opened the flap and helped Echo in. He was instantly amazed at what Fives managed to put together. The floor was plush, covered in blankets and pillows of all sizes and colors. The lights circled around the entire “ceiling” of the fort. It was warm, and cozy, and comforting. There was enough room for them to be comfortable, but still small enough to feel intimate. 

“Oh Fiv’ika, it’s  _ wonderful _ .” Fives helped him lay down. “Where did you get this all?”

“Well, I went over to R2M’s place and borrowed some supplies. I’ve seen some of what Ruckus can accomplish with a couple blankets and a few pillows, so I asked for a few tips.”

Echo genuinely smiled,”It’s perfect.”

Fives gathered Echo to his side, resting his head on his chest. Fives wrapped his arm around his shoulders, and pulled him close. 

Echo felt solid and  _ real _ for the first time in much too long. “Thank you,  _ cyare _ .”

Fives kissed the top of his head, “Anytime,  _ riduur _ .”


End file.
